tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorsten Hertz
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. 1941, Triberg Manor, Triberg im Schwarzwald, Schwarzwald-Baar-Kreis, Freiburg, Baden-Württemberg, |Died= |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |blood status=Pure-Blood |marital = * Married (second marriage, as of 1965; years) * Widower (first marriage, 1959-1961; years) |Signature = |alias= * Thor (nickname) * Thors (nickname) * Sten (nickname) |Title= * * * Schwarz Fraktion (leader) |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6′1″ |hair= * Blonde (formerly) * Grey (currently) |eyes= Heterochromia; one blue, one blue with a brown section |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (wife) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (daughter) † * Felix Rosier (son-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (grandson) * Beata Hertz (daughter) † * Svava Hertz (née Bjoernsdottir) (wife) * Jannik Hertz (son) † * Liesel Kaplan (née Hertz) (daughter) * Efrem Kaplan (son-in-law) * Monika Bloodmire (granddaughter) * Valex Bloodmire IV (grandson-in-law) * Merlin Bloodmire (great-grandson) * Sonia Kaplan (granddaughter) * Adler Kaplan (great-grandson) * Veronika Kaplan (granddaughter) * Bastian Hertz (twin brother, estranged) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Frieda Hertz (niece, estranged) * Lars Hertz (nephew, estranged) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (niece-in-law, estranged) * Carl Hertz (great nephew, estranged) * Amelie Hertz (great niece, estranged) * Kasimira Hertz (great niece, estranged) * Katinka Hertz (niece, estranged) * Alasdair Hertz (nephew, estranged) * Emrys Scamander (nephew-in-law, estranged) * Rainer Hertz (nephew, estranged) * Pankraz Hertz (father) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (mother) † * Bonifaz Hertz (paternal grandfather) † * Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) (paternal grandmother) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal grandmother) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) * Kalle Karppinen (uncle, by marriage) * Armas Karppinen (maternal cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (maternal cousin-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (maternal cousin, estranged) * George Weasley (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Silja "Sil" Weasley (cousin, once removed, estranged) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (cousin, once removed, estranged) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (cousin, once removed, estranged) * Silja Karppinen (paternal cousin, estranged) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (paternal cousin) * Draconis Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Leonis Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Antares Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Kalle Hawthorn (cousin, once removed) * Harri Karppinen (paternal cousin, estranged) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (paternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Ilsa Karppinen (cousin, once removed, estranged) * Virva Karppinen (cousin, once removed, estranged) * Taavetti Karppinen(cousin, once removed, estranged) * Alasdair MacEntire (father-in-law) † * Abigail MacEntire (née Allaway) (mother-in-law) † * Hertz Family * Olhouser Family * Weigand Family * Vanhanen Family |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= A large, lilac glockenspiel, rotating slowly at around 3' in the air, it emits a low hum in approximately E♯, followed by A♭ (twice), G♯ and B♭ played simultaneously and then finally E♯ once more, all the while with a distant sound of crying, you crying. |Wand=Prickly Ash, 10¾ inches, , painted in green and black patterns, smells distinctly of honey and rainfall. |jukebox = Why Can't We Be Friends? (War) |Patronus= |hidea= |job= * tba * Deputy leader of the Schwarz Fraktion(1987-1998) * Leader of the Schwartz Fraktion (1998 onwards) |House= Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty=*Durmstrang Institute **Woðanaz Hus **Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team (Chaser) **Durmstrang Debate Club * German Ministry of Magic ** Schwarz Fraktion (deputy leader) * His family * Hertz Family * Olhouser Family * Weigand Family * Vanhanen Family |hideg= s}} Thorsten Friedemann Hertz (born 1941) is a born to Pankraz and Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) at the family's historic manor in the town of Triberg im Schwarzwald which, as stated in its name, is located near the in Freiburg, . Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Estrangement from Bastian Marriage to Svava Work for the Schwarz Fraktion Death of Svava Remarriage to Valeria First Wizarding War Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Aftermath Later Life Trivia Etymology References Category:Schwarz Fraktion Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Weigand Family Category:Olhouser Family Category:Hertz Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:German Speakers Category:German Wizards Category:German Ministry of Magic Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Quidditch Players Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Widowers Category:Widowed Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Twins Category:Identical Twins Category:Heterochromia Category:Descendant of Järvennainen